Todo ha sido un sueño
by x3lldanierallsanllx3
Summary: Todo ha sido un sueño, sabes? volveré al día en que nos graduamos de gennins, estos 5 años no han pasado… no dejé mi villa, no traicioné a todos, no maté a mi hermano y no maté a mis compañeros de equipo. Sería una pesadilla si lo hubiera hecho,no?SasuSak


Weno, aquí yo con un One-Shot que me salió de lo más raro… n.nU espero que les guste, si es así que bueno, si no te gustó créeme que te entiendo, yo también me quede algo atontada al final… x3

Por cierto, el título viene de una canción de la Opera Rock Jesucristo Superstar en la cual yo actué en mi escuela (si, soy enteramente Católica) no tiene que ver con la obra, es solo que me gustó el título…

**dbdbdbdbdbbdbdb**

Verdes. Una solo palabra que encierra tantos momentos para mí. Algunos son alegres, y otros son tan amargos… Recuerdo cómo era antes… Cuando éramos los 3 un equipo, cómo es que te sentías tan inferior a nosotros, pero no te dabas cuenta de cuánto nos importabas… Las tantas veces que te salvé, era tan extraño para mí lo que sentía durante esos momentos, me sentía tu protector, tu salvación y hasta en cierto momento, tu ángel guardián.

Y tú te seguías creyendo inferior, pero es que olvidabas contar las veces que tu nos salvaste a nosotros, en especial a mí… las veces que sujetabas mi mano, así tan fuerte… cuando no me dejabas caer… te olvidaste de esos momentos verdad? Y que tal cuando intentaste protegerme de Gaara? Estas contando eso?

Fue tan difícil para mí dejarte, en esa fría banca… lo recuerdas verdad? Tus verdes ojos eran tan cautivantes, esa es la razón por la cual nunca di la espalda, no quería verlos… pues me hubieran convencido… Me atormentaba la idea de que te llevara conmigo y resultaras herida por mi culpa, por eso tuve que dejarte, pensé que sería lo mejor… te agradecí, es cierto… pero nunca te pedí perdón… ahora ya no importa, verdad?

Aún si no me estas escuchando, quiero pedirte con todo mi corazón, o lo que queda de él, es que me perdones… incluso cuando tuve que golpearte, de otra forma me hubieras seguido, tu no lo sabes, pero te sujete para que tu frágil cuerpo no se lastimara contra el suelo de piedra. Y tampoco sabes con que delicadeza te dejé en esa banca, tal y como lo hice luego de atraparte al vuelo cuando peleamos contra Gaara.

Luego de eso, mi corazón se enfrió, el entrenamiento de Orochimaru, me hizo olvidar lo que era la amistad, pero sabes qué? No me hizo olvidarte… cada noche de luna llena, me acordaba de tu promesa… dijiste que me amabas más que nada en este mundo… es eso cierto? Cuando te volví a ver 3 años después… Dios, estabas tan hermosa! Habías cambiado tanto… quisiste incluso golpearme… me sorprendió tanto, ya no me necesitabas como antes… ya no habría más ángel guardián, no?

Ha pasado el tiempo, verdad? Creo que al final terminé odiando todo, el odio hacia me hermano me consumió a tal punto de haberlo matado y no sentirme satisfecho… o siquiera feliz… y tú estás feliz? Tu mirada no me dice nada… tus ojos no expresan nada… Creo que lo que en realidad necesité para mi vació corazón, estuvo frente a mí todo este tiempo… amor… necesitaba amor en mi vida.

Enloquecí, hasta ahora creo que guardaba un poco de conciencia, pero ya no me queda nada… acabo de matar mi esperanza… espera, no quieres empezar de nuevo? Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, me gustan pocas cosas y me desagradan muchas cosas, ya no tengo sueños. No puedo rehacer mi clan y ya maté a la persona que quería matar. Y tú eres…? Vamos, deberías presentarte también, no?

Te llamas Haruno Sakura y es lo único que se de ti en estos momentos, no sé qué te guste, no creo que sea yo. No sé qué odies, pues a Naruto ya no. Me puedes decir quién eres?

Todo ha sido un sueño, sabes? Despertaré y volveré al día en que nos graduamos de gennins, estos 5 años no han pasado… no dejé mi villa, no traicioné a todos, no maté a mi hermano y no maté a mis compañeros de equipo. Sería una pesadilla si lo hubiera hecho, no?

He perdido la razón…en qué momento la perdí del todo? Ah, ya recuerdo… fue cuando terminé de pelear con Naruto, ya estaba muriéndose… no necesitaba una estocada final, fue cuando tú entraste en escena, me viste con esos ojos verdes… viste a mi rival desangrándose en el suelo y solo me preguntaste porque…

Querías ayudarlo, pero ya era tarde…no lo entendía, como es que lo querías ayudar y no querías siquiera hablar conmigo? Yo! Tu ángel guardián! No ese idiota que estaba en el suelo, me dio mucha rabia, te hice a un lado para acabar con su vida, y le di la estocada con mi katana.

Verdes. Vuelvo al comienzo, tus ojos verdes frente a mí, una lágrima surca tus mejillas, la sangre fluye de tu herida, mi katana se desliza de mis manos y es cuando mi locura hace completa aparición, te maté verdad? Ah, bueno, no importa… esto es solo una pesadilla.

No podría matar a la persona con la que quería vivir feliz para siempre, ni tampoco a mi mejor amigo, verdad? Después de todo, lo único que anhelo es amor, que alguien me ame… o acaso ahora a quien amas es al él? Respóndeme!

Y no me dices nada, tus ojos van perdiendo su brillo, pronto acompañaras a quien quisiste proteger. Pronto me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho, y me lamento… te 

acerco a mí y te abrazo fuertemente, tu sangre manchando mi cuerpo… solo logras susurrar unas pocas palabras:

-Sasu…ke-kun, por qué?

-Porque te amo…

Yaces frente a mí, sin vida… y nunca me dijiste si aún me amabas, pero no puedo reprochártelo, pasé toda una vida de soledad y sufrimiento, solo por no decirte nunca cuanto te amo. Todo ha sido un sueño, no?

_El cuerpo sin vida de Uchiha Sasuke fue encontrado junto a Haruno Sakura y a Uzumaki Naruto. Causa de muerte: suicidio…_

No sé donde me encuentro… la banca de esa noche? Miro mis manos, trasparentes… caminas frente a mí, traslucida como yo… Me miras con esos tus ojos verdes, me acerco lentamente a ti y me abrazas… También te abrazo.

-Perdóname, Sakura…

-Gracias por decirme lo que ese día no llegué a decirte… Yo también te amo.

Qué triste es la vida, verdad? Tan etérea, tan súbita, tan corta… la muerte en cambio, es eterna, duradera, tan feliz. Estoy junto a ti, en el lugar que nos vio sufrir; estoy junto a ti, en el lugar que nos vio partir. Y es así como los ojos verdes, tus ojos verdes me llevaron a la locura…

_Cada noche de luna llena, en el camino de salida a la aldea; se aparecen en una banca, dos espíritus de alma blanca. No tienen más preocupación que su eterna relación; no tienen más dolor, que su pasado sin color…_

**Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

El primer párrafo a cursivas es parte de un informe ANBU, el segundo párrafo es un fragmento de una leyenda de Konoha.

Reviews!!


End file.
